


Cooler Blue

by shamebucket



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dream Sex, From Sex to Love, Interspecies Romance, Other, Ovoviviparity, Pregnancy, babies ever after, mild dubcon that turns into fully consensual sex, the tentacle monster is the pregnant character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Naomi starts having pleasant dreams. She never could have expected that they would change her life forever.
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	Cooler Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).



At first, they came to Naomi in dreams. 

She would find herself laying someplace dark and deeply warm, pulsing thickly. The darkness encompassed her so much so that it was impossible to see anything around her. It felt as if she was in another being's heart, cradled inside its ventricles as they squeezed around her rhythmically, as if swaddling her. She was far too old for such things - the last time her mother tucked her into bed was over two decades ago - but it was comforting, all the same. It always relaxed her. She wasn't sure what was happening at the time, (or, perhaps, she had no reason to feel as if anything was different than normal,) but she always awoke refreshed. From there, she would go about her day - her usual egg and tomatoes with a cup of coffee for breakfast before heading off to her desk job, her usual mostly-empty apartment (save for her cat), her occasional nights out with coworkers or friends. Every night ended with at least a few chapters of whatever erotic fiction she was reading at the time, and she would click off the bedside lamp before being pulled into the dark abyss. 

If asked, she wouldn't say she was lonely. She had everything she wanted - a comfortable enough life with a cat and plenty of companionship in the form of friends and family. She saw no reason to rush into a relationship. There were other things that were more important to her. If the right person showed up, dropped themselves in her lap, she figured she wouldn't say no... but what were the odds of that happening? Her cat was warm enough to keep her comfortable at night, and the "ideal" of a two story home with a white picket fence never appealed to her, anyway. 

Naomi finally realized that her dreams may not _actually_ be dreams a few months after they started. She awoke covered in sweat and panting, her heart racing. She felt no fear... only excitement, and an odd yearning. The blanket had been yanked off of her, and her cat stared at her in the corner, his ears flat against the back of his head with eyes wide. "Chh-chh-chh..." She patted her side of the bed, beckoning him closer. He licked his lips and stared unblinking, his bristled tail wagging from side to side. After a minute of their staring competition, Naomi gave up, sighing and closing her eyes. 

\- Her dream was much more vivid this time. The ventricles clutched onto her, and, now that she was more alert, she realized that the squeezing was not as rough as she originally imagined. There was subtlety to these movements - they avoided compressing her stomach and neck, allowing her to breathe comfortably, while paying special attention to her breasts and crotch. She tried to moan, but her throat made no sound. She thought nothing of it; this was typical for her dreams. It's not the first time that she's dreamed of tendrils squeezing and massaging her entire body, either, so nothing felt out of the ordinary. "Interesting," a voice whispered in her head. "What if I..." 

She groaned and rocked her hips forward as the pressure against her clit became decidedly wet and firm, and then she found herself gasping as whatever pressed against her rolled in circles, teasing her. "A-ahh," she moaned, her pajama pants growing wet from both her and another's slick. 

It was then that she realized. Pajama pants. She wouldn't feel those in a dream, most of the time... or if she did, that would mean that something happened in her sleep that would be awful to deal with when she woke up. She came to her senses. It... seemed darker than it was when she woke up earlier. Something was wrong, or at least different. She struggled against the pulsing of the dark, finding herself unable to move, and the ministrations stopped for a moment. "Uh-oh," the voice said meekly. "Hello?" 

"... Hi?" Naomi frowned. 

"I'm sorry," the voice said, "I've, uh... become very interested in you, and wanted to see if the rumors about humans are really true?" Their tone became harried as Naomi couldn't find a response. "Like, your erogenous zones and stuff like that. Did I mess up? I only wanted to make you feel good... I'm sorry, I should have been more careful!" 

Strangely enough, Naomi's first reaction was not disgust or anger. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"No... Oh, fuck." The voice panicked. "I broke so many rules just now. I shouldn't have done this." 

"Hey, um..." Naomi scrunched her lips to the side. "... I'm not going to say that 'it's okay', but I'm not mad, all right? You could have just told me ahead of time." The grip around her deflates. "Are you the one that's been holding me while I sleep?" 

"Yeah." The voice relaxed a little. "I don't think your cat likes me. Or maybe he wants to eat me. I - uh! I promise this is the first time I've tried touching you like this." A tendril, soft and slightly tacky, massaged her stomach in gentle circles. "Um, beings like me aren't supposed to interact with humans much, especially when they're awake. But the thoughts of humans are loudest right before sleep, and you, um, thought about us a lot." A tender tentacle caressed her cheek. "It made me really curious. What kind of person thinks about beings like us, all the time, in _that_ way? Would that person be anything like the people in the stories that - " The voice trailed off, seemingly embarrassed. 

This was, understandably, a lot to take in, even for a person who was fully awake. Naomi knew that she didn't understand everything that was being told to her in the moment, but she appreciated the being's honesty and earnestness. She felt as if they weren't lying to her. It was only gut instinct, but those had gotten her far enough in life that she knew to trust it. "So, what did you find out about me?" 

The flesh encircling her body warmed up more. "I... I found out that I want to make you feel good. It's, uh, taboo to do things like what I just did with a human, but - " 

"Well," Naomi said, "it's polite to at least exchange names first." 

The tentacle monster paused for a moment. "Um... crap. I don't think I could pronounce my name in a way that makes sense to you, but you can call me Danii." 

"Danii, huh?" Naomi laughed. "I was expecting something a little more fearsome." The monster's tentacles writhed slightly, so Naomi continued. "Not that it bothers me that you picked that name. I think it's cute." She leaned to the side and kissed the side of one of Danii's tentacles, and they made a small, clearly aroused sound. "I'm Naomi, if you didn't already know." 

"I... I didn't," they said. 

"So." Naomi spread her legs. "Now we know each other." Her hands grasped in the dark and found Danii's warm flesh encircling her, on all sides of her, with only a small hole above her for fresh air. Danii trembled slightly, but stayed still, willing themselves to not go further. "It's okay, Danii," Naomi cooed, stroking along their smooth, sticky skin. "I want you." 

"Oh, jeez," Danii whimpered, tugging down Naomi's pajama pants and panties, "oh jeez, oh jeez..." 

"You don't have to push yourself if you're having performance anxiety," Naomi assured them. 

"I've, um... never done it with a human before," Danii said, "probably obviously. Tell me if I'm hurting you?" 

"Of course." 

Slowly, Danii pushed a tentacle up against Naomi's crotch. It felt slightly bigger than the first one that Danii had rubbed against Naomi's clit, but the pressure was more or less the same. She was cradled within Danii, her body swaddled in their warmth. They prodded and pressed against her, rubbing against her, squeezing her. Skin-to-skin, Danii felt less solid than Naomi was - more like gelatin or rubber than human flesh. It was slightly different than Naomi expected, but it felt _wonderful_. Instead of merely rubbing, the tentacle slowly engulfed Naomi's clit, massaging it from all sides, sliding underneath her clitoral hood and exploring every millimeter of her. She cried out from the stimulation, so much more intense than anything she'd experienced before, and Danii hesitated. "Are you okay?" 

"Don't stop, don't stop," Naomi moaned. 

Danii went forward. Their tentacle shifted, part of it extending down. It rested against Naomi's labia, slowly parting them, and then rubbed against her ready hole. "You feel so good inside me," Danii gasped, pulsing around her. "Oh, Naomi, please, let me know the pleasure of being inside you as well." 

"Yes, please!" 

They fit her perfectly, stretching her _just_ until she felt pleasantly full. Their movements were slow and deliberate, exploring every crevice inside of her while massaging her clit and sliding some tentacles up her shirt. They squeezed her breasts, too, testing their weight with their tentacles and rubbing their smooth skin over her nipples. 

She rocked her hips downwards, aching for more pressure, for more sensation, for _everything_. Danii was a quick learner and filled her more, rubbed her more, did everything in their power to get her off. Their tentacles kissed along every inch of her exposed skin. 

When she came, it was euphoric. Danii glowed in the murky night for a moment, bright neon blue all around her, and then faded back into darkness. "Um, wow," Danii said after a time, their voice awestruck. 

"Yeah." Naomi, no longer restricted by tentacles, curled up on her side and nuzzled against Danii's skin. "That was great. You can do this any night you want; just wake me up and I'd be happy to." 

"O-okay." Danii stroked Naomi's back and she fell asleep for real this time. When she awoke, it was the most rested she had felt since she was a child. She almost slept through her alarm.

~*~

This went on for a few years. Danii would wake Naomi in the middle of the night, they would have sex, and they would leave before she awoke. They talked a little, before and after. Danii was young, as far as tentacle monsters go, but old enough to be considered an adult who was respected enough at their job. They were a novelist, of all things, and had a few best sellers underneath their... to say "belt" would be incorrect because tentacle monsters don't wear clothes, but Naomi understood what they meant. Any tentacle monster can pass through the laws of space and time if they so chose, but it was highly taboo. They had to keep their sexual relationship a secret.

As time went on, this hurt Naomi in ways that she couldn't express. People at work noticed that she was happier. "Did you finally meet someone?" one of her friends asked, mere weeks after she and Danii started having sex. 

"No," Naomi had to lie, and it killed her. She wanted to tell everyone about this beautiful creature that made love to her, about how sweet and tender they were, how good they made her feel... but it wasn't meant to be. 

Until it was.

One morning, Naomi awoke, groggy as the sunlight streamed through the window. "Ugh." She stood up, closed the blinds, and returned back to bed, to find - "Danii?" 

"Um, hi," they said, sheepish. Although Naomi had never seen them in full light before... something about their shape seemed different. They had no face, no eyes, no mouth. If someone were to walk into her room at that moment, they might have assumed that Naomi filled her bed with a solid chunk of opaque, milky blue raspberry flavored Jello, with vague tendrils coming off of it. 

That didn't matter. Naomi loved them - it didn't matter that she couldn't tell where she was supposed to be looking. "What are you doing here? Aren't you only supposed to see me at night?" 

"Uh... about that. I might have a little bit of an emergency." They shifted, and it looked like it took more effort than normal. "Ugh. Shit." 

"Are you hurt?" 

Danii laughed nervously. "Um, Naomi, I have something to tell you, and I need you to promise to not get mad at me because I made up my mind a long time ago and there's nothing we can do about it now any- fuck." They pulsed brightly and then faded to almost black, curling in on themself. 

Naomi rushed to their side. "Danii, what's wrong?" 

"Uh..." Danii wrapped a tendril around Naomi's wrist. "I think the eggs in me hatched, like, an hour or two ago." 

Naomi's mind went blank. She didn't understand. 

"Um, they're yours. I haven't had sex with anybody else in years. There's - mmmmn! - ... nobody else that these eggs could belong to." Carefully, Danii moved Naomi's hand to a part of their body closer to the sheets. Naomi gasped when she felt something moving inside, wriggling, fierce and healthy. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I thought I might have been imagining things and this, um, has never happened before, it's usually the tentacle monster that puts their eggs inside humans if forbidden sexual contact happens, so I never expected that you could get me preg-nant!" Their voice lilted up and the skin underneath Naomi's hand tensed, a contraction rippling through her partner. 

Again, this was a lot for a person to take in, especially when Naomi had just woken up, but Naomi had no time to hesitate. "Okay. What can I do to help you?" 

Danii trembled. "Stay." 

"I need to call out of work. Just give me a second, all right?" She grabs her phone off the bedside table and dials. "Hey, boss? Family emergency. Can't really explain right now, promise I'll tell you later. Might be out a couple of days. Bye!" Without even waiting for her boss to respond, she hangs up. A rush of energy floods over her, now that the situation is finally sinking in. "Danii, do you need me to get you water? You can drink water, right?" 

"Um, y-yeah, Gatorade might be better if you have some though." Naomi kissed the side of Danii's... whatever part of Danii she could reach, and rushed off to the kitchen. One mostly-full bottle conveniently laid on the bottom of her refrigerator door. She grasped it and ran back to her room. "Oh, thank you," Danii said gratefully. Naomi poured it on them, and they absorbed it easily. "I feel stronger now." 

"So you're... female?" Naomi asked, stroking them, trying to help them through this. 

"No," Danii said. "Tentacle monsters don't have sexes in the way that humans do. We just have one. Usually, we lay our eggs inside of each other." They leaned into Naomi's touch. "I... don't think anybody's own eggs have hatched inside them before. I did notice that I didn't lay my duds about a year ago, but I didn't think much of it at the time? I was so um..." Their color intensified. "This doesn't seem like the right time." 

"It's okay." Naomi petted them. "If it'll help you, then I want to listen." 

"I love you, Naomi," Danii said, earnest and a little desperate. "I realized I really loved you, and I needed to figure out a way for us to be together, but uh, haha," they grunted as another contraction hit them, "I wasn't expecting... this." 

"I'm okay with it." She leaned in closer to Danii, curling up against them. "I'm happy that we're having kids together. I never expected it to be like this, but... I love you too, and I'm excited to meet our babies." 

"Naomi!" Danii wrapped Naomi in a dozen tentacles, squeezing gently. "This hurts like hell, but I'm so glad." 

They remained connected as Danii labored, Naomi's calming presence helping Danii through the worst of their anxiety and pain. Only good things would follow.

~*~

Two days later, Danii finally finished pushing out their smallest child - a third. The smallest baby was 12 pounds, the largest was 15, and all were deep blue, darker than Danii. They seemed to lack a solid bone structure, like humans have, but they were not quite as formless as their parent. While they would never look completely human, at least not to Naomi's estimation, their curled shape reminded her of babies in utero. Danii was exhausted, but they assured Naomi that the sizes of their children were normal, even if their shape was unusual.

Naomi drew a bath after Danii was finished pushing. She was sweaty and covered in Danii's fluids, but there was something more important to be done. She placed her three children in the water, and then poured in an entire salt shaker. The babies squirmed slightly, and then relaxed. They all bunched together, sharing body heat and leaning into each other. 

"Don't worry. It's normal." Naomi turned to see her partner hovering behind her. "They're getting all their necessary nutrients by being in salt water. Again, Gatorade might help, but we can wait a day or two for that." 

"Is it all right that you're out of bed?" Naomi asked, worried. 

Danii pulsed bright blue. "Yeah, I'm fine! I feel much better now that I'm not pushing." Their tendrils wrapped around Naomi. "They're really cute. Just like you." 

"Oh, please." Naomi kissed a tentacle. "They take after you in all the right ways." Danii's tentacle grew a brighter blue. "So... how are we going to explain this?" 

"Well, there's one thing I can say for sure." Danii petted back Naomi's hair. "This will make one hell of a story, if you don't mind me telling the folks back home." 

Naomi hummed. "It's fine as long as the babies won't be affected." 

Danii leaned into their partner. "I'm not that worried. Most of the taboos around marriage and sex between tentacle monsters and humans is the non-consensual nature of it, but, um... we're good, right?" Naomi patted them reassuringly. "And this is the first time that a tentacle monster has given birth to babies that hatched from their own eggs, last time I checked. I'm going to be even more famous... feels weird." Their skin turns more milky. "Huh. Come to think of it, maybe I shouldn't have brushed off the tabloids. Some people were assuming that I was in a relationship with N̷g̸t̶h̵'̴o̸r̸t̴p̶ and was carrying their babies, scandalous out of marriage and especially because they weren't carrying mine... I probably didn't look that much different to you, but I guess I really did look pregnant. All eyes will be on me now when I look like normal, whenever I decide to go back." 

"Are there strollers over there?" Naomi traced along Danii's many tentacles. 

"Yeah, heh. I guess we'll need a triple-decker." They nuzzled Naomi's hair. "You sure you're okay with all of this?" 

"Absolutely. To be honest... I was surprised that you hadn't accidentally gotten me pregnant. I would have been okay with it."

"I really tried to make sure that I didn't." Their warmth soothed Naomi's sticky skin. "... But it makes me happy to hear that you had already thought about having kids with me." Slowly, Naomi felt herself relaxing. "You should sleep. It's been a long few days, and you were awake the whole time. I love you." 

"I love you, Danii," Naomi yawned, and sat down on the floor. Danii covered her in towels and let Naomi sleep on them. It felt like sleeping on a cloud. (The babies would not wake her for several months - their cries only became audible once their thoughts gained more coherence.)

When Naomi awoke, Danii was still there, for the first time. She smiled at them. This would be the start of a new routine. She did not know how things would change from here on out, but she was happy to explore them with her beloved partner and parent of her children. Explaining why her clothes always looked like they were stained with Jello to her friends and family would be a minor hurdle.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not sponsored by PepsiCo or Kraft Heinz.


End file.
